Karura
by Larme de Cristal
Summary: Le sable joue entre les tombes du cimetière de Suna. Seules deux silhouettes se tiennent là, devant la plus grande stèle brillante d'argenté. Gaara et Shikadai. Des rires, des sourires, des questions. Et surtout, un vent de tendresse inexpliqué. Karura.


**Hello les amis ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Je reviens enfin avec un nouveau texte qui dort sur mon bureau d'ordi depuis des semaines et que je n'ai pas arrêté de modifier. J'en ai encore plein à finir, mais comme je suis en vacances pendant deux semaines d'ici une semaine, je pourrai enfin les terminer (même si à la rentrée de ces vacances, j'ai mon bac blanc et que je vais devoir bosser à fond, aie aie...). Bref, ce texte porte sur Gaara et Shikadai (qui est quand même un peu (beaucoup) plus grand que dans mon dernier os sur ces deux-là). J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture !**

 **Musique**

 **Adrian Von Ziegler - Spring Charm**

* * *

 **Les personnages et l'univers de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Karura**

* * *

Gaara poussa doucement la porte du cimetière de Suna. Accroché à sa manche, Shikadai observait le paysage de sable uniquement ponctué par des tombes de pierres avec curiosité.

\- On va où ? demanda-t-il en levant ses yeux verts vers son oncle.

Le Kazekage sourit avant de pointer du doigt une stèle à l'autre bout du cimetière, plus grande que les autres et à la brillance d'argent.

\- Nous allons voir la tombe de ta grand-mère, lui expliqua-t-il, lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Quelques mèches tombèrent sur le visage de l'enfant qui les repoussa en soupirant de lassitude. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas encore suffisamment longs pour qu'il puisse les attacher correctement, du coup, certains d'entre eux plus courts que les autres s'échappaient parfois de son catogan pour venir se poser devant ses yeux, ce qui l'énervait souvent. Après avoir remis en place ses mèches rebelles, Shikadai lâcha la main de son oncle pour courir dans l'allée, soulevant un nuage de poussière derrière lui. Quand il arriva devant la tombe, il se rendit compte qu'elle faisait au moins trois fois sa taille tandis que celles qu'il avait croisées en passant lui arrivaient tout juste au front. Il la parcourut lentement du regard et essaya de déchiffrer ce qui y était inscrit en lettres gravées. Alors que Gaara s'approchait à son tour, il commença à lire.

« Karura du Désert, épouse du Yondaime Kazekage. Décédée en couche. Puisse-t-elle reposer en paix et son regard illuminer les cieux. »

Une fois qu'il eut fini, Shikadai se tut et contempla la stèle en silence. Soudain, il se rappela ce que sa mère lui avait enseigné quand il était petit afin de rendre hommage au mort qu'abritait une tombe. Il s'agenouilla, joignit les mains, puis ferma les yeux et pria sous le regard attendri de son oncle. Quand il se releva, il se tourna vers le Kazekage et, le doigt posé sur sa lèvre inférieure, osa lui demander :

\- Elle était gentille ?

Gaara s'assit juste à côté de la tombe et caressa le métal du bout des doigts avec une tendresse infinie, avant de répondre à son neveu :

\- Oui très. Je ne l'ai pas connu, elle est morte en me donnant la vie. Mais je sais qu'elle était très gentille et qu'elle nous protège encore aujourd'hui, ta mère, Kankuro et moi.

Shikadai posa sa main à plat sur la stèle, comme pour entrer en contact avec Karura. Il se retourna brusquement vers son oncle, une lueur triste dans les yeux.

\- J'aurais bien aimé déposer une fleur sur sa tombe…

Gaara lui tapota la joue pour le consoler. Il s'accroupit devant lui et tendit la main pour la poser contre le cœur de Shikadai. Il ferma les yeux. Soudain, il éloigna sa paume du torse du garçon pour dévoiler une fleur de sable taillée dans les moindres détails.

\- Tiens, lui dit-il en la lui tendant, elle disparaîtra quand je m'éloignerai du cimetière, mais c'est déjà ça.

Le petit garçon eut un immense sourire. Il prit délicatement la fleur entre ses doigts, de peur qu'elle ne s'effrite, avant de déposer un baiser sur ses pétales puis de se baisser pour l'appuyer contre la stèle. Le vent la fit crisser tandis que les feuilles de la tige ondulaient gracieusement.

\- Et elle était belle ?

Le Kazekage sourit devant la question, puis se leva et invoqua sa défense ultime. Aussitôt, le sable tournoya avant de prendre la forme d'un buste de femme dont les mains en coupole enserraient Gaara dans une protection infaillible. Shikadai se contenta de regarder, s'approchant un peu plus. Le jeune homme bougea la main et la statue ocre tendit la sienne en écho. Le jeune homme fit un signe de la tête encourageant à son neveu qui escalada la paume de la sculpture. Même si elle était faite de sable, Shikadai se rendit vite compte qu'elle avait la solidité de la roche. Le bras de la statue s'éleva ensuite pour amener l'enfant juste devant son visage. Le garçon posa sa main sur ses joues et l'observa quelques minutes avant d'attraper une mèche de sable qu'il glissa derrière l'oreille de la statue.

\- Elle est jolie, conclut-il finalement. Elle ressemble à maman.

Gaara le fit redescendre, puis le sable retourna dans la gourde attachée à sa hanche. Shikadai resta pensif quelques minutes, regardant le ciel et les nuages qui y passaient lentement. Le Kazekage le laissa à sa contemplation. Pour avoir plusieurs fois vu Shikamaru comme cela, il savait qu'il réfléchissait.

\- Dis, tu crois qu'elle me protège, moi aussi ? fit finalement le petit garçon.

Gaara rit légèrement. Son neveu, d'ordinaire si paresseux et peu enclin à la conversation, semblait aujourd'hui aussi curieux que sa mère à son âge. Le jeune homme s'assit en tailleur à même le sol sans se soucier de ses vêtements : après tout, le sable était comme une partie de lui. Il fit un mouvement de la tête et Shikadai s'installa dans son giron. Ils faisaient souvent cela depuis que le petit Nara était en âge de tenir assis. Ce dernier restait parfois des heures le dos appuyé contre le ventre de son oncle à jouer avec ses mains ou sa gourde remplie de sable.

\- Ta grand-mère te protège, j'en suis convaincu, affirma-t-il, répondant enfin à la question du garçon. Je vais te confier quelque chose, d'accord ?

Shikadai hocha la tête, amenant ainsi quelques mèches devant ses yeux qu'il repoussa avec un grognement. Gaara lui donna une pichenette amusée et affectueuse sur la joue avant de le laisser s'amuser à entortiller ses doigts tout en parlant :

\- Chaque fois que tu te trouveras dans le désert, ta grand-mère sera là, avec toi, dans les grains de sable qui t'entoureront et le vent qui soufflera. Et, si tu n'es pas dans le désert, mais à Konoha par exemple, elle restera quand même avec toi. Ici.

Il tapota la poitrine du petit garçon à l'emplacement du cœur. Comme pour confirmer ses dires, le sable autour d'eux s'éleva sans que Gaara ne fasse quoi que ce soit. Les grains se concentrèrent et vinrent effleurer le nez de Shikadai qui éclata de rire. Ils retombèrent quelques instants plus tard après s'être posés un bref instant sur le front du Kazekage. Celui-ci leva subitement la tête, comme s'il sentait quelque chose.

\- Une tempête se prépare. Rentrons, dit-il en attrapant son neveu sous les bras pour le relever.

Ce dernier épousseta son t-shirt avant de courir vers Gaara pour lui prendre la main. Le portail de métal se refermait sur le cimetière tandis qu'il jetait un dernier regard en arrière et murmurait :

\- A bientôt, grand-mère. Je t'aime…

Sur la tombe, la fleur de sable se disloqua pour s'éparpiller dans le vent. Un rire joua avec elle, doux et mélodieux, puis une voix, emplie de tendresse.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Shikadai.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! :D Bisous !**


End file.
